Un fin, un principio
by siniestr
Summary: AU de la 3ra Temporada, breve Spoiler de la 2da. había sido más fácil de lo que nadie creería, aunque más de lo esperado cambiar, moldear y convertir a Dean Winchester, sobre protector, engreído y valiente cazador, hijo y hermano en lo que era ahora.
1. Chapter 1

Deacuerdo, este es el primer fic deSupernatural que escribo,de hecho no, tengo otros pero este es el primero que me he atrevido a subir, así que sus comentarios y sugerencias seran realmente agradecidos.

**Advertencia: **Este fic puede contener spoilers de la 1ra y 2da Temporada hací como podría terminar siendo un posible Universo Alterno de la 3ra ya que me estoy basando en algunos rumores y dudo mucho que los escritores tomen este rumbo.

AH! sí, lastimablemente Supernatural, no me pertenece, ToT por que si lo hiciera DEAN SERÍA MIO, jeje perdón me emocione, pertenece a la gente de CW, WBros, etc..

* * *

**Un Fin, Un Principio**

**

* * *

**

Sam Winchester abrio sus ojos para encontrarse en una habitación muy familiar, su habitación en casa de Bobby, la habitación que le había pertenecido durante su estancia ahí despues de la muerte de su padre, pero... no podía comprender como había terminado ahí.

Estaba seguro de que debería de estar muerto, recordaba lo sugiciente como para saberlo.

Recordaba que él y Dean se habían separado, recordaba haber encontrado a Ava, Andy y otros chicos "especiales" como el, el demonio, la muerte de Ava y ser atravezado por un cuchillo. Recordaba la cara de su hermano y estar muriendo en sus brazos.

Y ahora estaba aquí, en la casa de Bobby sin entender que había pasado, confundido y solo.

Cuando el menor de los Winchester trató de levantarse para quedar sentado en la cama, notó con sorpresa que no le dolía el stomago

- Qué diablos...- Sam exclamo levantando su camisa para encontrarse con piel sana y perfecta, sin una sola cicatríz o marca en ella, como si nunca hubiera sido herido por algo ahí. -¡Dean!- Sam llamó confundido y por alguna razón asustado el nombre de la unica persona que lo hacía sentir seguro y siempre despejaba todas sus dudas - ¡Dean!- llamó otravez sintiendose extrañado por el hecho de que su hermano mayor no estaba a su lado esperando que despertara como siempre que había sido herido.

Estaba apunto de llamar otravez cuando lo sintió, algo pequeño y ligeramente pesado cayendo en las sabanas en medio de sus piernas.

Y al mirar abajo Sam Winchesterse congeló, olvidó como respirar, el tiempo se detuvo y la habitación empezó a girar mientras su rostró perdía todo su color.

Ahí enfrente de el se encontraba un pendiente, un colgante sostenido por un hilo de cuero, era un collar, pero no cualquier collar, era el collar de Dean, el collar de su hermano, aquel que tenía desde que Sam podía recordarló y que jamás se había quitado excepto en aquella ocasión en la que ese camaleón en Sant. Louis, se lo había arrebatado, el collar que Dean jamás se quitaría a menos que...

- ¡DEAN!- Sam gritó esta vez lleno de panico - ¡DEAN!- gritó mientras su alma se llenaba de desesperación, esperando escuchar la voz de su hermano responderle - ¡DEAN!- grito de nuevo tomando esta vez el collar en sus manos, saltando de la cama y corriendo fuera de la habitación a la que estaba a su izquierda. La que por casí un mes había sido la habitación de Dean, solamente para encontrarla vacía - No... no, no puede estar... ¡DEAN!- gritó por ultima vez, corriendo escaleras abajo buscando freneticamente a su hermano mayor "No, no puede, no, no Dean, él no... debe estar ahí afuera en algún bar, jugando billar ó pocker, consiguiendo números de tantas chicas como pueda ó... ó trabajando en el Impala porque el no puede... no puede..."

Pero sus pensamientos fuerón cortados cuando vío el Impala estacionado ahí afuera el Impala y Dean por ningún lado, en ese momento supó lo que ya sabía desde el momento en que vío el collar en su cama, desde que no vío a su hermano a su lado y que por más que lo llamó no recibío respuesta, fue en ese momento en el que supo qué se había ido, que ya no había un Dean, no mas.

- No... no... no... ¡DEAN!- lloró cayendó de rodillas

Afuera en el mundo real el sol resplandecía y brillaba y Sam solo tenía ganas de gritar hasta quedarse roco, de romper y destrozar todo lo que estuviera a su paso, de golpear a quien sea para hacerle sentir lo que estaba en ese momento sintiendo, por que el sol no debería de estar brillando, burlandose de el, el día en que había perdidó a la persona más importante de su mundo...

No supó cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí afuera... sintiendo su cuerpo vacío, muerto, sin vida... cuando repentinamente sintío una mano en su hombro, y por un breve segundo se permitío a si mismo creer que era Dean, que era la mano de Dean la que descanzaba ahora en su hombre y que si se permitiera a si mismo voltear, vería a su hermano su hermano ahí parado, preocupado por el, tratando de ocultarlo con su sarcasmo y actitud engreída con esa mascara de aparente indiferencía en su rostro que jamás podía engañar a Sam, no cuando Dean estaba preocupado por el, pero... solo fue por un instante porque conocía esa mano lo suficientemente bien como para saber que la mano que ahora estaba en su hombro, no era la de Dean y jamas lo sería de nuevo,

- Sam, no deberías de estar aquí afuera- la voz de Bobby que venía de enfrente le dijo, haciendo que levantara su rostro y viera atravez de sus ojos nublados por las lagrímas al hombre parado justo enfrente de el con su mano aún en su hombro.

- Vamos te llevare a dentro- dijo el hombre tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Sam no quería nada de eso, lo unico que quería era...

- ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto Sam con voz quebrada

- Sam...- Bobby trató

-¿Dónde esta? Bobby¿qué pasó? yo... yo... necesito... necesito saber- susurró llorandó

- Aquí no Sam- Bobby dijo firmemente

- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MI HERMANO¡¿QUÉ PASÓ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA DEAN¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A DEAN?!- gritó finalmente sin poder aguantarlo más, no entendía lo que había pasadó, cómo había terminado ahí vivó y sin ningún razguño mientras que Dean..- SOLO DIME, MALDITA SEA BOBBY, NECESITO SABER, yo... necesito saber... por favor Bobby¿dónde esta Dean¿porqué no esta a mi lado¿por qué no puedó encontrarló¿por qué tengo su collar¿por qué... dónde... esta mi hermano?- Sam rogó, enojó abandonandoló, dejandoló herído y perdidó. poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros

Bobby solo lo miro tristemente poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de ultimo de los Winchester haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos y hablando lentamentamente

- Se ha ido Sam... (suspiró) se ha ido- contestó

-No... no, no es verdad- Sam dijo levantandose y alejandose de Bobby, repentinamente sintiendó panico e incapaz de respirar- ESTAS MINTIENDO-

-Sam...- Bobby trató de hacercarse al joven antes de que colapsara

- Yo... yo era el herído, yo era el que estaba muriendo, cómo es posible que él... ¡NO! estas mintiendo, por favor Bobby, dime que estas mintiendo-

- Sam... yo, yo te diré todo lo qué se, lo que ví de lo que pasó, pero tienes que entrar conmigo y tratar de calmarte ¿deacuerdo?- dijo Bobby tratando de acercarse a Sam otra vez.

Esta vez sinembargo, Sam no se alejo, solo se dejo arrastrar adentro. Bobby le había pedidó que se calmara, que se calmara, como se supone que iba a calmarse cuando su mundo acababa de caerse en pedazos.

Bobby Singer se encontraba sentadó en una de las habitaciones de su casa con el último Winchester.

En la misma habitación en la que había estado con los hermanos un par de meses atras despúes deque Sam fue poseído.

La misma habitación en la que pasó tiempo con los chicos, comiendo y platicando despues de la muerte de Jhon.

La misma habitación en la que vió por ultima vez al mayor de los hermanos, en la que incluso aunque no habiera forma en la que el pudiera saber lo que iba a pasar en ese fatidicó día, había tenido aquel presentimiento de que no lo vería nuevamente en un largo tiempo, si tan solo hubiera sabido...

El quería a ambos chicos, los conocío cuando tan solo eran unos pequeños, Sam de 6 años y Dean de unos 10.

Incluso en esa epoca Dean ya era todo un casador y Sam, el pequeño Sammy, solo quería estar al lado de su hermano.

Bobby no era un hombre al que le agradarán los niños, pero los Winchester, esos chicos, los hijos de Jhon, le robarón el corazón, más rapidó de lo que nadie ni nada lo había logrado.

Sam con su curiosidad y sed por aprender, siempra queriendo leer sus libros, aprender el latín exorcismos, etc..

Y Dean con su amor y pasión por la casería y los autos, y aquella personalidad, que Bobby lo quisó al instante.

Aprendío a quererlos por sus diferencias, a cada uno de una forma diferente, sintiendose como un tío orgulloso al ver los magnifico hombres en los que se habían convertido.

Y era ese hecho, el hecho de que los conocía desde pequeños, que los vío crecer y por todo lo que habían pasadó, lo que lo hacía más dificíl, casí imposible de decirle a Sam lo que paso, el chico ya había pasado por mucho, lo suficiente como para... Sam ya estaba de por sí quebrado despues de haber perdidó a su madre, a la mujer que amaba, a su padre y ahora... su hermano.

Bobby sabía que la perdída de Dean mataría a Sam, y saber lo que ocurrío lo arrojaría al borde del abismo pero...

- Bobby...- Sam le suplicó hablará, le explicara

Viendo esos ojos y ese rostro, Bobby recordó el rostro que no volvería a ver jamás, al chico con el que no volvería a bromear nunca más, con el que no volvería a platicar sobre cacerías, autos, chicas. El chico que jamás volvería a ayudarle a reparar autos de vez en cuando, que no volvería a presumirle su adorado auto. Y sorprendío al darse cuenta de cuanto le dolía y de como en su interior algo parecía romperse, cuando creyó que ya no había nada más ahí para romperse.

- Bobby, por favor...- la voz de Sam lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendolo ver el rostro de ese joven siendo recorrido por lagrimas, ese rostro que por alguna razón se veía más joven de lo que lo recordaba, el joven que sostenía entre sus manos el collar que alguna vez pertenecío a Dean Winchester, como si fuera un salvavidas... y tal vez, recordando lo que sucedío, lo era...

Fue en ese ´preciso momento que Bobby decidío que Sam, merecía saber lo que había pasado, que había pasado co su hermano.

- Cuando llegué ahí, Dean ya había llegado- empezó Bobby a relatar- y tú ya estabas desangrandote entre sus brazos, el estaba rogandote, suplicando que aguantaras, el chico Andy estaba ahí observando y el demonio tambíen aunque no se veía nada contento, entonces...

_//Flash Back//_

_- Sammy por favor, vamos Sam, resiste.. voy a conseguirte ayuda y todo va estar bien, solamente... solamente tienes que aguantar¿Ok?- Dean suplicaba con lagrimas corriendo libremente, viendose por primera vez en años incapaz de contenerlas_

_- Dean...- Bobby habló no sabiendo que decir realmente_

_- QUE HAS HECHO - el demonio gritó molesto a Andy - No se suponía que lo matarás a el, tenías que deshacerte del mayor- dijo furioso_

_- Lo se padre y lo siento, es solo que... el se interpusó y...- Andy trató de explicar_

_- No quiero excusas- el demonio habló y repentinamente flamas envolvierón a Andy_

_- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- el joven gritó y lloró desesperadamente_

_Pero fuerón otros sonidos los que llamarón la atención de Bobby, los sonidos de alguien ahogandose y alguien llorando, haciendo que Bobby volteara hacía el lugar del que provenian esos sonidos para hayarse con los Winchester_

_- No, no, no, Sam, Sammy, no, no hagas esto, por favor no me hagas esto, no puedes dejarme Sammy, no tú, no otra vez, por favor Sam, no...- Dean lloraba desesperadamente como Bobby jamás lo había visto mientras Sam empezaba a ahogarse en su propía sangre... - TÚ- Dean gritó al demonio - has algo, tú lo necesitas con vida ó no-_

_- Asi es, pero por más que quiera, no puedo- el demonio respondio derrotado - no tengo el poder para hacerlo y aunque lo tuviera, no es así como funciona- dijo_

_Dean miro a su hermano desesperado, por primera vez en su vida perdidó, no sabiendo que hacer... cuando repentiname_ _levanto su vista para ver al demonio solemnemente directamente a los ojos _

_- Y... y si, si te doy mi alma- preguntó_

_- Dean, no puedes hacer eso- Bobby exclamo desde la puerta, sin saber si estaba ó no sorprendidó por las palabras de Dean_

_- CALLATE BOBBY- Dean le gritó - no puedo dejar que Sam muera, no lo permitire- dijo volteando a ver al demonio una vez más - entonces... si te doy mi alma, mi vida¿lo salvarías?- preguntó de nuevo_

_- Lo haría si pudiera- el demonio respondío_

_- BASURA- Dean gritó_

_Y repentinamente una luz cegadora aparecíofrente a Dean, donde aparentemente había alguien porque Dean y el demonio parecian poder verla ademas de que por lo que Bobby pudo ver, Dean estaba hablandó con lo que sea que fuera ya que movia su boca y asentía la cabeza de vez en cuando con lagrimas corriendo por su rostro._

_Cuando la luz finalmente desaparecío el estaba viendo su collar al igual que el demonio y el mayor de los Winchester lo tomo entre sus manos para quitarselo_

_- No puedo creer que no lo haya visto antes, como es posible que no lo haya notado antes...ahhh me estoy volviendo lento en mi vejez no crees Deany, eras tú, todo este tiempo has sido tú, ahora todo tiene sentido- el demonio dijo aparentemente contento_

_- Bueno... en un par de minutos, ya no sere más un obstaculo en tu camino, nunca más- Dean respondío con su mano derecha aun sosteniendo el collar mientras la izquierda sostenía la mano derecha de Sam, cuya respiracón estaba erratica._

_Sonriendo tristemente a su hermanito y con dolor evidente en sus ojos, Dean volteo a ver a Bobby_

_- Necesito que me hagas un favor- le pidió co una voz tan debíl, cansada y llena de dolor que Bobby temío ya saber a dónde se dirijía esta conversación_

_- Dean...- trató de interrumpirle_

_- Por favor Bobby, no hay tiempo- rogó_

_- Deacuerdo- Bobby aceptó, no pudiendo negarle nada al chico_

_- Gracias- le respondío con una sonrisa_

_- Será mejor que te apresures si quieres salvarlo- el demonio comentó y para sorpresa de Bobby, Dean le respondío_

_- Lo se- susurro- Necesito que saques a Sam de aquí, sin importar qué, no te preocupes por mi, no mires atrás y... cuida de el ¿sí?-_

_-Dean... qué, porqué estas...-_

_-Bobby, solo promete que lo haras, sera la última cosa que te pida, si alguna vez significamos algo para ti, si alguna vez yo signifique algo para ti, prometemelo-_

_Mirando a esos ojos verdes Bobby entendío la importancia de esa promesa_

_- Lo prometo- dijo arrepintiendose en el momento, solamente para recibir la sonrisa más sincera y honesta que hubiera visto en el chico_

_- Gracias- Dean respondío volteando a ver a su hermano menor que estaba casí muerto le coloco un beso en la frente en un acto que no había hecho en mas de 10 años, tomando su mano izquierda con la derecha, colocando en ella su collar. _

_La mano de Sam se cerro instantaneamente alrededor del collar, Dean la solto y repentianmente su cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras las herídas de Sam desaparecían, las ropas de Dean se tiñerón de rojo y empezó a toser sangre._

_Cuando el cuerpo de Sam termino completamente curado, Dean dejó de temblar, sus ojos se pusierón en blanco y con un ultimó y doloroso jadeo de aire cayó al suelo muerto._

_- DEAN- Bobby gritó, no entendiendo lo que acababa de pasar, Dean estaba en el suelo muerto, mientras Sam, Sam volvía a respirar normalmente, vivo._

_Bobby no tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo que había ocurrido porque el lugar comenzó a incendiarse, el demonio aparecío de entre las llamasmirando a los chicos y depues a Bobby._

_- Deberías sacarlo de aquí- dijo señalando a Sam - sería una pena que despues de todo, ambos fueran consumidos por las llamas y convertidos en cenisas, no crees- el demonio le dijo, y fue en ese monento en el que Bobby se dío cuenta de que no podría salvarlos a ambos._

_Corrió hasta ellos, solo para contrarse con una escena que le partío el corazón, la mano izquierda de Dean aun sostenía la derecha de Sam._

_Sabía que por algúna extraña razón Sam estaba ahora vivo y Dean muerto, y que por mucho que quisiera solo podría salvar a uno de los dos, así que tomando una desición que lo desgarro por dentro, separó la mano que unia a los hermanos y logró medio cargar a Sam fuera de ese lugar._

_- Perdoname Jhon..- pidío- lo siento Sam- dijo dejando el cuerpo de Sam en el suelo, solo para voltear y ver como la cabaña se incendiaba sepultando entre fuego y cenisas a Dean - Lo siento tanto Dean- dijó con una lagrima solitaría corriendo por su rostro._

_// Final Del Flash Back//_

- Luego logre arrastrarte hasta al asiento pasajero del Impala- Bobby termio de contar su relato, incapaz de ver a Sam a los ojos

- Lo dejaste- Sam le dijo con un tono acusador - lo dejaste ahí para ser asesinado por el fuego- dijo levantando la voz

- No tenía otra opción Sam- se defendío - el ya estaba muerto- dijo mirando al suelo

- NO ESTAS SEGURO DE ESO- grito - acaso checaste su pulso, sí aún respiraba, aunque fuera lentamente- Sam reclamó

- No, no lo hice, no tuve tiempo, pero tu ya casí estabas muerto y sí Dean tomo tus heridas, como sea que lo haya hecho, debieron de haberlo matado para entonces, no cambía nada Sam, tenía que sacarte de ahí, se lo prometí a tu hermano, ó habrías preferido quemarte vivo con el- Bobby respondí alsando su voz, ya que de por sí se sentía abergonzado de sus actos, culpable y arrepentido, y Sam culpandolo no ayudaba

- ¡SÍ!- Sam gritó y repentinamente Bobby no se sintió tan sorprendidó por el hecho de que el chico hubiera preferido morir con su hermano - SÍ LO CAMBIA TODO- Sam siguío gritandole a Bobby quien no entendía, se había perdido - como pudiste dejarlo morir en el fuego Bobby...- el joven lloró y Bobby se dío cuenta de lo que se trataba - cómo pudiste dejar que las flamas lo consumieran... como a mamá, como a Jess- Sam siguío llorando

Bobby no pudo soportarlo más, y por primera vez en casí 20 años, abrazó a alguien.

Abrazó a SamWinchester tratando de consolarlo

- De... de-bis-te... haberme dejado... de-bis-te haberme... dejado morir... con... el- El último Winchester dijo entre llantó, siendo sostenido por Bobby

- El no lo habría querido Sam- dijo aún tratando de consolarlo - no de esa forma-

- Es... es... solo que...no pue-do... no puedo hacerlo Bobby... no sin el...- siguió llorando- no sin... De-an..., no puedo se-guir... no puedo...-

- Sí puedes, y lo haras- Bobby dijo firmemente

- Bueno..., NO QUIERO... sobrevví perder a mamá antes de conocerla, sobreviví peder a Jessica antes de poder amar completamente, sobreviví perder a papá ante de poder arreglar las cosas con el pero... no puedo sobrevivir haberlo perdido a el... no puedo sobrevivir haber perdidó a Dean, el era el que me hacá sobrevivir...-

Continuara

* * *

Claro si gustan verdad, así que que que les parecío, le s gustó, lo detestarón.

Reviews serán agradecidos


	2. De Fe perdida e Ilusiones

Ok, primero que nada muchas gracias a Malle Winchester y a Renaissancen Lady-K por sus reviews y su apoyo, de verdad se los agradesco y pues... espero que les siga gustando mi historía, en fin no tengo mucho que decir así que continuemos.

Ah sí como ya mensione anteriormente, Supernatural no me pertenece, ahhh sí solo lo fuera. En fin yo no gano nada con esta historía excepto la satisfacción de escribirla y tal vez uno que otro buen comentario.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: De Fe Perdida e Ilusiones****

* * *

**

Un mes... el tiempo no debería de pasar tan rapido ó eso es lo que Sam pensaba.

Había pasdo un mes... un mes desde el ultimo encuentro con el demonio, un mes desde que se despertó, un mes desde que... NO, no quería llegar a ese punto otra vez.

Había sido un mes dificíl... el shock inicial de la... de su muerte no se había ido al día siguiente, ni al siguiente, al siguiente ó al siguiente, DIOS aún no se había ido.

La mañana despues de que se había levantado, despertó aún con la esperanza de encontrar a Dean en el patío de Bobby arreglando el Impala ó uno de los autos de Bobby, como aquel tiempo despues de la muerte de su padre, solo para ser golpeado por la cruel realidad de que Dean... ya no estaba y no volvería jamás.

Pero, incluso aunque lo sabía, no podía evitar pensar, creer que algún día despertaría para ver que su hermano había vueltó, despues de pasar un tiempo fuera tratandó de despistar al FBI ó que de alguna forma Dean había sobrevivido pero por alguna razón no había podidó llegar con Bobby antes.

Incluso ahora pensaba que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su hermano entrara por esa puerta molestó y arrastrara su ebrío trasero fuera de este bar.

Abentandolo al asiento pasagero del Impala, para arrastrarlo devuelta a casa, donde quiera que eso fuera el día de hoy, un hotel ó en casa de Bobby, siempre y cuando estuviera con su hermano mayor.

Lo estaría regañando durante todo el camino, hacerca de estar tan ebrío que no podría defenderse y de ser un egoísta por no pensar en invitarlo, amenazando con tampoco invitar a Sam la proxíma vez que saliera.

Y Sam... Sam estaría felíz, por que... su hermano estaría ahí, por que significaría que habría una proxíma vez y sin importar lo que Dean dijera, siempre volvería por el, por su hermanito pequeño, por su Sammy... como lo había prometido hace tanto tiempo atras...

_//Flash Back//_

_- ¡NO!- un Sam Winchesterde cuatro años de edad lloraba aferradó a la cintura de su hermano mayor_

_- Oh... vamos Sammy, todo va ha estar bien- Dean Winchester de ocho años de edad trataba de reconfortar a su hermanito, acariciando su cabello con la mano derecha, mientars lo abrazaba con su brazo izquierdo, sin entender por que el pequeño estaba haciendo aquel drama._

_- De-an...- el pequeño Sammy sacudío su cabeza enterrandola en el pecho de su hermano, sin dejar de llorar- quedate... pod favod... quedate...- el pequeño rogaba_

_- Sam...- el mayor de los Winchester dijo un poco exasperado por el comportamiento de su pequeño hermano- tengo que irme, papá me necesita para-_

_-¡NO!- el pequeño Sam lo interrumpio llorando aún más fuerte_

_- Sam (suspiró) escuchame- dijo incandose a para estar a la altura de su hermano, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros, para que Sam lo viera a los ojos - necesito ir, papá me necesita ahí¿de acuerdo? A demas, mientras tanto puedes quedarte aquí con el pastor Jim, jugar en el jardín, dormir en una linda y suave cama, ademas de desayunar hot cakes y hacer todas esas cosa que te gustan, te gusta quedarte con Jim ¿no? por eso es que le dije a papá que-_

_- ¡NO!- Sammy lo interrumpío otra vez abrazandolo y enterrando su rostro de nuevo en su pecho - no quiero-_

_- No quieres quedarte con Jim y hacer todas esas cosas que hacen todos los demas niños- pregunto Dean confundido - pense que te gustaba-_

_- No si Dean no esta- el pequeño Sammy sin moverse de suS posición_

_- Sammy... tú y yo sabemos que tengo que ir, papá no tiene a nadie más que le guarde las espaldas y me necesita-_

_- Pe-pedo Dean... tu... tu... NO VAS A VOLVED- Sammy lloró con más fuerza_

_- ¿Que no voy a volver?- preguntó Dean aún más confudido que antes - ¿quíen demonios te dijo eso?- preguntó_

_- Papá... a veces... tengo miedo Dean... que papá no vuelva... y una vez... el papá de Caleb no... volvió NUNCA-_

_-Oh...Sammy- dijo abrazandoló para atraerlo más cerca - no tienes que preocuparte por eso, todo va ha estar bien, papá va ha estar ahí y no dejara que nada me pase, ademas entre más pronto me vaya, más pronto regresare-_

_-¿lo pometes?- Sammy preguntó con ojos llorosos, viendo a su hermano con anhelo_

_- ¿Ah?- Dean preguntó perdidó otra vez_

_- ¿lo pometes¿pometes volved pod mi?- preguntó otra vez_

_- lo prometo Sammy- Dean dijo sonriendo a su hermanitocon ambas manos en sus hombros otra vez, sosteniendo su mirada - siempre voy a volver por tí ¿esta bien?-_

_-bien- Sam dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, creyendo en la promesa de su hermano, en que la cumpliriría, no por primera vez y tampoco por ultima_

_// Fin Del Flash Back//_

- lo prometiste...- dijo Sam con voz quebrada, aún sentado en el bar, con varias botellas y caballitos de tequila vacios rodeandolo... - mentiroso...- susurro con resentimiento tomando sin dudar otro tragó - me mentiste- "perdimos a mamá, perdimos a papá, yo perdí a Jessica ¿acaso voy a perderte a tí tambien?" sus propías palabras retumbaban en su cabeza - parece que lo hice ¿no?- dijó enterrando su cabeza entre sus manos "aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, voy a salvarte" las palabras de Dean serepetían en su mente - y lo hiciste... lo hiciste- "eres mi hermano y moriría por tí" - pero no me dejaste... no me dejaste hacerlo... maldito- "es un negocio peligroso, tuve mala suerte, fin de la historía" - te odio...- "mientras yo este aquí, nada malo va a pasarte" - te odio...- "¿harías cualquier cosa por tu hermano menor?" la voz de Michael aquel niño que conocierón preguntabá, "Sí, lo haría" la voz de Dean respondiendo - TE ODIO MALDITO DEAN MICHAEL WINCHESTER- gritó Sam - NO TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO...- "siempre voy a volver por tí" "aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, voy a salvarte" "mientras yo este aquí, nada malo va a pasarte" "¿harías cualquier cosa por tu hemano menor" "sí, lo haría" - te odio... te odio tanto justo ahora...- lloró Sam

- Sam...- escuchó una voz llamarlo a la vez que una mano caía sobre su hombro.

El ultimó Winchester se volteo para ver una figura deforme parada, justo enfrente de el

- Dean...- susurro, muy ebrío para moverse ó hacer algo más "más vale que cuides ese auto, ó juro por dios que me aparecere" - si... si daño... el... Im-pala... ¿volverías?- preguntó, demasiado ebrío para pensar con claridad

- Sam...-

- Por favor... Dean- rogó - regresa- fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que todo se tornara negro

**ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo**

Hace tres meses, incluso hace un mes, si le hubieras dicho a Bobby Singer que estaría arrastrandó a un ebrio Sam Winchester fuera de un bar por 21 vez en un mes, aunque fueras el mejor vidente del mundo, se habría reído y te habría dicho que estás loco ó que talvez lo habías confundidó con John en uno de sus peores momentos ó incluso lo crería de un Dean justo despues de ser abandonado por su padre y su hermano.

Pero de Sam, del menor de los Winchester, jamas lo crería.

Claro que eso habría sido antes, ahora... ahora realmente no lo sorprendía.

El chico iba cayendo en picada sin un condenado paracaídas, desde el momanto en que se había levantado ese día hace un mes para encontrarse con que su hermano se había ido.

El día siguiente al que Bobby le habia contado todo lo que sabía, Sam había despertado, creyendo que todo fue un sueño, preguntando por su hermano. Hasta ahora Bobby no sabía si Sam realmente pensó que lo había soñado ó sí soló había tratado de mentirse, pero cuando recordó que no lo fue... se derrumbó.

Sinembargo al día siguiente... Sam se levantó, sin molestarse siquiera en comer, bañarse u hacer algo, simplemente camino hacía la puertade entrada para sentarse en las escalones, viendo hacía la carretera, con el collar de Dean apretado en su mano derecha...

Hizo lo mismo, por aproximadamente 2 ó 3 días más, hasta que Bobby tuvo suficiente y enfrentó al chico, causando unicamente que Sam se marchara molesto y lo llamarán despues del bar local para que sacara a su ebrío sobrino de ahí.

Y así es como las cosas habían sido durante el ultimo mes, Sam se levantaba, comía lo que Bobby le obligaba ha comer, luego se quedaba parado mirando por la ventana un par de horas, salía para beber hasta no saber más del mundo solo para ser arrastradó por Bobby fuera del bar un par de horas despues y volver a casa.

Bobby ya no sabía que hacer, había tratadó de ser paciente, de apoyarlo, duro, pero nada parecía funcionar y honestamente se le estaban acabando las ideas.

El tampoco era bueno para lidiar con el luto y no tenía idea de como ayudar a Sam, sí hubiera sido Dean, estaba seguro de qua habría podido manejarlo mejor, aunque pensandoló bien Dean no era como Sam ó John, el chico debío haber salidó a su madre por que ahora viendo a Sam, Bobby podía ver a John en el aniversario de la muerte de su esposa, de su cumpleaños ó en su aniversario de bodas pero... John había tenido la casería y a sus hijos en ese entonces para ayudarle a seguir adelante.

Sam... a Sam no le quedaba nadie y... la casería parecía no importarle

- TE ODIO MALDITO DEAN MICHAEL WINCHESTER- aquel resentido y dolido llantó lo saco de sus pensamientos - NO TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO...- lo escucho llorar

En todos los años que llevaba de conocer a los Winchester, jamás había escuchado a alguno de los hermanos decir que odiaba al otro y jamas espero escucharlo despues de la muerte de Dean

- Sam...- llamo al chico poniendo su mano sobre su hombro para que volteara a verlo

- Dean...- el chico contestó apunto de perder la conciencia - si... si daño... el... Im-pala ¿volverías?- preguntó

- Sam...- Bobby trató desacarlo de su estado

- porfavor... Dean- el chico siguió rogandó - regresa- y despues de eso perdió la conciencia

- Con un demonio Sam- Bobby susurró - que voy a hacer contigo-

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

Bobby era conocido por ser un gran estratega, por saberlo practicamente todo sobre demonios y exorcismos, pero por todo eso había algo en lo que Bobby no era bueno, y eso eran los sentimientos y toda esa basura emocional, así que... no era de sorprenderse el hecho de que no había pensado en conseguirle ayuda a Sam antes.

Y honestamente, a quien se supone que llamará, los Winchester no tenían a demasiada gente y con Jim y Caleb muertos, Bobby no tenía muchas opciones.

Incluso en un principió llegó a pensar en llamar a Ellen pero... despues de pensarlo bien, decidío que Ellen y su familia ya habían pasado por suficiente con los Winchester por ahora.

Así que eso dejaba solo a una persona en mente y... aunque Bobby no era precisamente su admirador, viendo la condición de Sam, era obvio que no tenía otra opción. A dema´s cuando se trataba de esa basura de los sentimientos tenía que admitir que la mujer sabía lo que hacía

**ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo**

Misssouri Moesly era una gran mujer, con un gran conocimiento adquirido atravez de los años y por que no tambien gracias a sus habilidades psiquicas, pocas cosas la tomaban por sopresa, pero definitivamente había algo ó más bien una familia que siempre le demostraba que incluso para ella, había cosa que podian tomarla por sorpresa. Los Winchester.

La muerte de John Winchester realmente no la había tomado con la guardía baja, ya que lo había sentido ser tomado por el demonio.

Así que no, eso no la había sorprendidó, lo que la había desconcertado, era el hechó de qué ni Dean ó Sam la habían llamado.

Y sí era honesta consigo misma realmente de Dean no le sorpendía, pero de Sam...

Ahora, no la mal interpreten no era porque Dean no le agradara, como la mayoría de la gente solía creer más bien todo lo contrarío...

Había conocido al pequeño tan solo un par de meses despues de la muerte de Mary, y aunque era un niño de cuatro años y medio, el niño ya era impenetrable y eso, eso le preocupó desde el principío.

Claro que podías leer en su rostro del niño cosa, cosas que quería decir pero a las cuales no podía dar voz, pero su mente... su mente ya tenía pardes, paredes que crecerían con el atraves de los años.

No lo suficiente para evitar que penetrara en su mente, pero suficientemente poderosas para sacarla sí trataba de ver más a fondo, como si el niñoestuviera ocultando algo.

Ella estaba convencida de que el pequeño Deany sabía más de la muerte de su madre de lo que nadie creía, y que era por eso que estaba callado.

Así que Missouri, no odíaba a Dean, no al contrarío, ella quería al niño.

Siempre siendo un buen chico, viendo por Sammy y su padre, cuidandolos sin quejarse y siendo capaz de aguantar sus peleas, caracter y demas con amor y paciencia que Missouri creía había heredado de Mary, aún podía recordar a John diciendole lo difícil que era ver a Dean y no ver a Mary en el, con esos ojos, cabello, sonrisa e incluso corazón, tan parecidos a los de ella. Y como su corazón se había roto cuando un Dean de tan solo 6 años de edad había matado a su primer mounstro y John pensó que había matado lo que quedaba de su Mary.

Missouri nunca creyo que John hubiera matado aquello que había de Mary en Dean pero... que sí había sido exitoso en enterrarlo de los ojos de todos.

Así que Missouri no odiaba Dean, era solo que... le preocupaba, siempre se preocupaba por ese dulce niño.

Es por todo esto que cuando Bobby Singer la llamó, para informarle sobre el comportamiento de Sam y la muerte de dean, no pudo creerlo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que desde la muerte de Dean, Sam no ha sido él mismo?- preguntó segura de que había oído mal

- lo que escuchaste, desdeque Sam descubrío lo de la muerte de Dean, ha estado en camino a su auto destrucción a marcha forzada- contestó Bobby

- Estas diciendome que Dean Michael Winchester, hijo de Mary y John Winchester, hermano de Samuel Gabriell Winchester, esta muertó-

- ¿Acasó no lo sabías?¿no lo sentiste?-

Missouri Moesly no podía creerlo, como era posible que Dean Winchester estuviera muerto y ella no lo hubiera sentido - Bobby ¿estas seguro de que está muertó?- preguntó, incapaz de creerlo

- Lo ví morír con mis propios ojos-

Se quedo impactada por decir lo menos y no era por ser pesuntuosa pero... ella era una psiquica, una fuerte y era por eso que no podía entender como era posible que no hubiera sentido algo como eso.

- Missouri, Sam es un desastre, vive bebiendo, durmiendo y despues bebiendo otra vez y... Dios me ayude mujer por que realmente me duele decir esto pero... No se que hacer, tú sabes que no soy bueno con todo eso de lidiar con sentimientos y menos con el luto-

- Bobby- Missouri lo interrumpío - Voy para haya- dijo - debería de estar llegando mañana tempreno-

-Gracias-

- No te preocupes, se lo que es lidiar con esos Winchester- dijo como despido, llendó a empacar una maleta

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

De camino a casa de Bobby, Missouri no podía evitar pensar que algo no estaba bien, había algo extraño acerca de la muerte del mayor de los Winchester ó talvez era que ella tampoco quería admitir que se había ido.

De cualquier modo , fuera lo que fuera no podía sacarlo de su mente, esa vocecita que le decía que algo estaba pasando

El sonido del claxón del taxí, la saco de sus pensamientos haciendole ver que estaban estancados en un embotellamiento.

Mirando a su alrededor, noto que había un grupo de unas 20 ó 29 personas afuera de una casa y por alguna extraña razón esto llamó la atención de Missouri.

"es un milagro" " es un angel" "realmente es un enviado de dios" escucho esos y otros pensamientos parecido de las personas que estaban ahí paradas.

Cuando empezarón a retirarse despues de haber visto su milagro, lo vío.

Ahí, caminando entre la multitud que parecía abrirle el paso estaba un hombre, de 27 ó 28 años aproximadamente, cabello rubi, ojos verde, vestido con ropas negras siendo abrazado por el brazo izquierdo de un hombre de unos 47 años ó más, unos 5 ó 7 cm más alto que el tambien rubio, vestido con un pantalón negro y camisa aqua marina, que parecía sujetarlo firmemente, mateniendolo cerca.

Pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de Missouri fue el hecho de que ella conocía a ese rubio hombre de ojos verdes, vestido de negro y que en estos momentos parecía ese niño perdido que había conocido hace más de 20 años, estaba segura de que era...

- Detengase- dijo al taxista, saliendo del vehículo, volteando a ver a donde lo había visto - DEAN- grito su nombre buscandolo con la vista - DEAN- grito de nuevo.

Estaba segura de haberlo visto, no podía equivocarse, el hombre que había visto era Dean Winchester, incluso si no parecía estar del todo bien ó ser él mismo, aunque algo estaba mal ya que el no esa actitud pasiva y perdida no era propia de el, estaba segura de que...

- DEAN- volvio a gritar, y al momento de voltear lo vio, parado justo al otro lado de la calle, en la esquina se encontraba quien se supone debería deestar muerto, con esa mirada perdida y vacía, dejandose sujetar por el otro hombre que había visto docilmente.

Cuando Missouri observo al hombre que parecía controlar los movimientos de Dean, su sangre se heló... los ojos deaquel hombre eran... AMARILLOS, amarillos destellando con malicía que le sostenían la mirada burlonamente y sonreían satisfactoríamente.

Sinembargo, antesde que Missouri pudiera terminar de prosesar lo que estaba pasando un vehículó paso y ambos hombres desaparecierón...

- Oh santo Dios... - exclamos - Que..., Sam necesita saberlo- y con esto en mente, al igual que muchas dudas y preguntas Missouri tomo otro taxi a casa de Bobby

Continuara...

* * *

Claro verdad que eso depende de si alguien áún apoya mi intento de fic para esta altura verdad, en fin eso es lo que tengo por hoy, espero que les guste y por favor reviews 


	3. Verdad y Milagros

Bueno... después de haber visto All Hell Breaks Loose Parte 1, y ver los avances de la segunda parte, estoy definitivamente segura de que este fic es un AU, y no estoy segura de seguirlo, pero si gustan lo haré.

En fin esta es mi tercer capitulo, y gracias por los reviews Malle Winchester y Renaissancen Lady-K.

**Disclaimer: **como lo he dicho una vez y lo diré siempre Supernatural no me pertenece (POR QUE! ToT) en fin aquí vamos...

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Verdad y Milagros**

**

* * *

**

Un leve golpeteo en la puerta de entrada alertó a Bobby, despertándolo cerca de las 8 de la mañana.

Tenía una clara idea de quien podía ser, pero eso no impidió que cogiera su revolver de la mesa al encaminarse a abrir, y tal y como lo había pensado Missouri Moesly lo esperaba ahí, luciendo impaciente y algo nerviosa.

- Missouri, mujer no sabes cuanto me alegra que hayas venido tan pronto- dijo como saludo, permitiéndole entrar

- No tengo tiempo para esto Bobby- dijo Missouri caminando por la casa, viendo alrededor nerviosa - dónde esta Sam?- preguntó

- Durmiendo- respondió Bobby -probablemente despierte por ahí de las 3 ó 4-

- De la tarde?- pregunto Missouri sorprendida

- Sí, más ó menos-

- Bien...- dijo ella al fin relajándose, para sentarse en uno de los sillones - eso debe darnos más que suficiente tiempo para descifrar todo esto-

- ¿Descifrar qué¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Bobby

- y hacer algún plan- continuó ella sin escucharlo aparentemente

-¡Oye!- le reclamó su atención - ¿de qué diablos estas hablando?- preguntó

- Primero lo primero- dijo ella - Bobby... necesito que me digas lo que pasó-

- Ya te lo dije, Sam ha sido un desastre desde que- dijo Bobby molestó solo para ser interrumpido por Missouri

- No, me refiero a como murió Dean-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Bobby sospechosamente

- Sólo confía en mí- le dijo ella - es importante-

**OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOO**

**_Un Mes Antes_**

**_x_**

**_x_**

Los doctore habían dicho que tenía un año, máximo un año y medio para vivir, con aquel tumor inoperable en su cabeza.

Y aún así aquí estaba, año y medio después, aún viva.

Su madre lo había dicho que era un milagro, pero ella no estaba tan segura de ello, ó no durante ese tiempo.

Como estar conectada a maquinas que viven por ti, ser sometida a dolorosos tratamientos, podía ser considerado un milagro, ella simplemente no podía entenderlo.

Después de que Roy Le Grange perdió sus poderes curativos... su madre había casi perdido toda su fe, ella no.

Aun creía que dios tenía sus razones para hacer las cosas, que trabaja de formas misteriosas y que debería de haber una razón por la cual Dean, el hombre que había conocido y aun no podía olvidar, había sido curado y ella no. Dios había tenido sus razones.

Talvez aquel hombre aún tenía mucho que dar, talvez era importante que siguiera con vida un poco más, quizás el tenía una misión importante que cumplir en esta vida, y si ese era el caso, estaba más que feliz de que el fuera salvado en su lugar.

A menudo se preguntaba si cumplía con su promesa, si él rezaba todas las noches por ella, no tenía forma de estar segura de ello pero... tenía la impresión de que él era uno de esos hombres de palabra, de esos que nunca rompen sus promesas.

Realmente esperaba que lo hiciera, cuando el ultimó día llegó, pensó en él mientras la llevaban a la clínica.

Pensaba en él mientras esperaba su muerte qué parecía no querer liberarla de su sufrimiento y hacerlo rápido, al contrario venía lenta y dolorosamente.

Así que paso año y medio agonizando, y todo porque aunque ella estaba lista para irse, aparentemente su madre no lo estaba.

Hasta que un día sucedió, honestamente no había esperado verlo una vez más, pero ahí estaba, aunque podía notar que había algo inusual en el... primero que nada, vestía zapatos y pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa blanca manga larga de botones, algo por alguna razón no le parecía muy de su estilo, ó del hombre que había conocido.

Aparte de que el alto joven de cabellos castaños que había conocido como su hermano, no lo acompañaba, en su lugar se encontraba un sujeto casi tan alto como el, rubio y unos 20 años mayor.

A decir verdad eso no era lo más inusual, lo que realmente le extraño, y le dijo que no había posibilidad de que este hombre fuera el mismo que había conocido antes, fueron sus ojos, su postura, su actitud.

El Dean que ella había conocido parecía ser un hombre duro, algo engreído, sarcástico, independiente, fuerte y seguro de si mismo, tenía fuego en los ojos.

Pero este... este hombre era completamente diferente, sus ojos carecían de aquel fuego, esa energía, estaban vacíos, perdidos, su postura ya no era confidente, estaba encorvada, derrotada, débil, cansada, y su actitud... su actitud tampoco era la misma, se veía pasivo, sumiso, como si solo estuviera viviendo por vivir y no para vivir, parecía un niño asustado, perdido y abandonado "¿qué te ocurrió Dean?" quería preguntarle "¿eres realmente tú?","¿eres tú Dean?" por que estaba casi segura de que este hombre, no podía ser el mismo que había conocido antes.

- Michael- el hombre mayor lo llamó sujetándolo por la barbilla mientras acariciaba su mejilla derecha con la mano que tenía libre - ¿acaso no vas a salvarla?- le preguntó - ¿no vas a salvara esta chica?- preguntó de nuevo.

El hombre llamado Michael no Dean, desvío su mirada hacía ella y al ver que esos ojos verdes no la reconocían en lo absoluto, supo que no podía ser Dean.

Cuando Michael volvió a ver al sujetó más alto, este lo dejó ir. Michael camino al lado de su cama y coloco ambas manos sobre su cabeza, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, y ella fue capaz de ver una luz alrededor de él mientras sentía como algo era jalado fuera de su cabeza. Cuando la sensación seso, los ojos de Michael se pusieron en blanco y calló pesadamente en los brazos de su acompañante, quien se movió justo a tiempo para atraparlo.

Michael había dejado de temblar pero estaba pálido y débil en los brazos de otro señor, cuando Leila se dio cuenta con asombro de que se sentía bien, mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, su cabeza ya no la dolía, no sentía más nauseas ó mareos, estaba curada.

-¿Leila?- su madre llamó, no había estado conciente de que su madre había estado allí con ellos todo el tiempo.

Se sentó a orillas de la cama para levantarse, cosa que logro fácilmente y sin problemas

-¿cómo...- empezó su madre

- estoy bien- contestó ella antes de que terminara la pregunta - mejor que nunca, pero... ¿qué pasó?- preguntó

En lugar de responderle, su madre se dirigió hacia Michael y el hombre a lado de el, que seguía sujetando cerca de su pecho a un Michael que ya no estaba inconsciente y lucía meno pálido

- Gracia, mucha gracias- su madre dijo - no se como pagarles por esto-

- No tiene que hacerlo- el hombre mayor dijo - usted y su hija algún día nos ayudara más de lo que nosotros las ayudamos a ustedes- el respondió

- Claro qué sí, haré lo que ustedes quieran-

- Sí, creo que ya lo había mencionado- respondió - pero por el momento no tiene por que hacer nada más que hablar de nosotros con sus conocidos y aquellos que considere verdaderos creyentes-

-¿por qué?- preguntó Leila volviéndose a sentar en la cama, aún sorprendida de estar completamente curada

- porque, esta es la misión de Michael, su destinó, el es un mensajero de Dios y juntos restauraremos la fe-

-Iant...- Michael habló por primera vez llamando aparentemente a su compañero con ojos cansados, dolidos y suplicantes - ¿podemos ir a casa?- peguntó débilmente

- Claro que podemos- respondió aquel hombre llamado Iant suavizando su voz y mirada- vamos- dijo ayudándolo a mantenerse en pie, guiándolo hacia la salida - debes de estar cansado-

- ESPERA- gritó Leila al ver que estaban apunto de irse.

No podía dejar que se fueran, no sin antes descubrir si realmente era él, si todo estaba bien, si esa sensación que tenía era correcta ó no.

Ellos se detuvieron en el marco de la puerta dándole la oportunidad de caminar hacía ellos

- Michael...- llamó suavemente a su salvador - yo... quería darte las gracias- dijo vagamente

- Esta bien- él le aseguró - era algo que tenía que hacer-

-¿por qué?- preguntó sabiendo que este hombre no podía ser Dean, pero aún así...

- Porque debías ser salvada- respondió

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

- La acabas de hacer- respondió el bromeando con una sonrisa picara, y por un segundó podría jurar que vio esa luz ese destelló en sus ojos de...

- Michael...- el hombre mayor advirtió con una voz más dura y fría

- Lo siento- Michael murmuro, mirando hacia el suelo y después hacia ella otra vez, pero sin ese brillo en los ojos - ¿qué querías preguntarme?- dijo amablemente

- Esta bien, no hay problema- dijo ella sonriéndole, tratando detraer de vuelta aquel brillo en sus ojos, sin éxito - solo quería...- estaba apunto de preguntarle si el era Dean y dónde estaba Sam, pero... ese hombre que aún lo sostenía por los hombros, no le daba confianza, no sabía por que pero... tenía la sensación de que no debía decir nada de ello enfrente de el, pero aún así... - ¿conoces a alguien llamado Sam ó Dean?- trató de una forma diferente, viendo su cara de cerca tratando de ver cualquier reacción

Aunque la reacción que consiguió, no fue la esperada, bueno no estaba segura de lo que estaba esperando pero... esa extrañada y confusa expresión, no lo era

- No ¿por qué?- preguntó aparentemente de verdad curioso

- es solo que...- se detuvo viendo al más alto por un momento, quien parecía por alguna razón más relajado - cuando te vi., estaba casi segura de que eras Dean- dijo ella - es que son idénticos, bueno físicamente, por que son completamente diferentes en cuanto a personalidad-

- Ya veo...- respondió Michael sorprendido

- Sí, y tiene un hermano menor creó, su nombre es Sam ¿tu tienes hermanos?- dijo ella viendo al otro hombre tensarse nuevamente

- No, no tengo hermanos ó hermanas, aunque creo que me habría gustado tener un hermanito- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa - y no se por que, pero me gusta el nombre de Sam, apuesto a qué le diría Sammy, aunque no creó que le gustara- respondió de nuevo al parecer ido

- Michael- Iant lo llamó sacándolo de su estupor - deberíamos de irnos, necesitas descansar-

- Deacuerdo- Michael respondió inmediatamente, dejándose llevar por Iant - adiós Leila, cuídate- dijo antes de irse

- Tú también Michael, tú también- respondió ella - rezare por ti- prometió

Talvez ese hombre no era Dean, quizás no era el hombre que conoció hace ya un tiempo, pero aún así rezaría por el, todas las noches cuando rezara por Dean como siempre.

Ya que aunque no sabía el porque, tenía la sensación de que este hombre, Michael necesitaría sus rezos, tanto como Dean y su hermano Sam

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

Sabía desde un principio que había sido arriesgado hacerlo, hacer esa visita podría haber arruinado todo, pero tenía que asegurarse de que todo marchaba según lo planeado.

Ver a Leila de nuevo, y ser recordado de su antiguo nombre, identidad y familia, había sido necesario.

La verdad es que había sido más fácil de lo que nadie creería, aunque más de lo esperado cambiar, moldear y convertir a Dean Winchester, sobre protector, engreído y valiente cazador, hijo y hermano en lo que era ahora.

Michael, su sumiso, pasivo, leal, obediente y manipulable hijo.

Parecía casi poético, en la batalla previa perdió dos de su hijo, solo para ganar uno en la última.

Desde su punto de vista era lo más que justo, Dean había tomado el lugar de los hijos que le había quitado, que había matado.

Y aunque no podía utilizarlo para matar personas, ó por lo menos no aún de una forma directa, Dean no mas bien su Michael, era todo lo que necesitaba para levantar el infierno en la tierra y el cielo

- Quien habría pensado John, que algún día te estaría agradecido por salvar a Deany- dijo tentando al espejo en frente de el, donde en lugar de su reflejó se encontraba la imagen de un hombre de cabellos castaños, de unos 50 años ó más de edad

- DEJA A MI HIJO EN PAZ- el hombre del espejo gritó

- John...- el demonio de los ojos amarillos dijo - por que habría de hacer algo como eso, tu primogénito es todo lo que necesito hasta que llegué el momento, y no te preocupes que ya no tardara en llegar. Aunque es una lastima que no podré conservar al pequeño Deany- se burló - y yo que ya tenía planes para divertirme con el, pero que se le puede hacer, es casi imposible que sobreviva, aunque... nuestro querido Dean a demostrado lo contrario varias veces antes ¿no?-

- TU, MALDITO DESGRACIADO, SI LE PONES UN DEDO ENCIMA A MI HIJO TE JURO QUE-

-¿qué John?- el demonio insistió - no estas en posición para amenazarme y... acaso esa es forma de tratar a quien te trajo del infierno- dijo burlándose de nuevo

- No te saldrás con la tuya tan fácilmente, te estas olvidando de Sam- dijo John

- Ahhh... sí, el pequeño Sammy, habría sido estupendo tenerlo de mi lado en esta guerra, pero bueno, a veces uno tiene que conformarse con lo que tiene y precisamente ahora estoy más que feliz con Dean, en cuanto a Sammy... no tengo que preocuparme por el ó acaso no te habías dado cuenta que solo hace falta quitar a uno de los hermanos par hundir al otro, y en estos momentos Sam cree que su hermanito mayor esta muerto-

- NO SERAS CAPAZ DE ENGAÑARLO POR SIEMPRE, EL DESCUBRIRA LA VERDAD- John gritó al demonio

- Lo se- el demonio respondió - de hecho estoy más que ansioso por que pase, talvez le de una que otra pista, por que para entonces Johny será demasiado tarde- dijo con una malvada sonrisa llena de promesas

-¿qué quieres decir ¿por qué le estas haciendo esto a Dean? él no es un psíquico, no es uno de tus chicos, no tiene poderes, el no encaja en tu patrón ¿por qué?-

- Esas son muchas preguntas Johny, y no tengo ni el tiempo ó la paciencia para responderlas todas- sonrío - aunque... podría contestar algunas que se te atormentaran mi querido John- dijo acercado su cara a la del padre de los Winchester - casi todas tus suposiciones están en lo cierto, Deany no es un psíquico, por eso es que no tiene poderes, no es uno de mis niños- se detuvo después de pensarlo un momento - bueno, ahora lo es y uno muy bueno y obediente, gracias por entrenarlo tan bien John-

- HIJO DE PERRA- gritó más que molestó John Winchester

- No, no, no Johny, esa no es forma de tratar a tu anfritión y menos cuando aun quiere respuestas de mi parte, por que eso es lo que quiere ó no Johny- preguntó tratando de hacerlo enfadar de nuevo, pero John Winchester no iba a caer en eso de nuevo, así que hizo uso de toda sus capacidades como cazador, para consolar su temperamento - muy bien, así esta mejor- dijo el demonio- ahora ¿dónde estábamos? ahhh... sí, como te estaba diciendo John antes de me interrumpieras tan rudamente, tienes razón el pequeño y dulce Deany no encaja en el patrón, pero es especial en una forma diferentemente, creeme- dijo el demonio - que horrible de tu parte John es que no consideres a tu hijo mayor especial, creo que eso habla mucho del tipo de padre que eres, si fueras un buen padre sabrías que cada hijo es especial, y los primeros siempre son singulares. Creo que ahora no me sorprende el hecho de que Dean viniera a mi tan gustosamente-

- MENTIROSO- John rugió - NO PUDISTE CONTROLARLO, POR ESO LE HICISTE ALGO¿QUE LE HICISTE¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI HIJO? TÚ MALDITO DESGRACIADO- gritó

- Hay... John, John, John, estas tan... equivocado, realmente no tuve que hacer nada ó mucho, Dean se entregó a mi casi por su propia cuenta y debo decir que eso fue gracias a ti y al pequeño Sammy en su mayoría- dijo el demonio

- ¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó John

- Que sí, admitiré que fue más difícil de lo planeado, pero más fácil de lo que crees cambiar a Dean, solo tuve que recordarle cosas que al chico, cosas que ya sabía y mostrarle otras que en el fondo ha sabido siempre. Y es todo tu culpa John, si hubieras visto lo especial que es tú hijo antes, si hubieras aprendidó a no poner a Sam y la casería antes que todo en todo, haciéndole entender a Deany que Sam siempre vendría primero, que siempre sería más importante, talvez Deany habría aprendido a ver por si mismo también, quizás lo habrías notado, pero no lo hiciste Johny, nadie lo hizo. Y por eso tengo lo que quería, lo que necesitaba-

**OOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooOO**

Se estaba ahogando, como cada día desde la muerte de su hermano. Se ahogaba en profundas aguas oscuras y frías.

Como en todos los sueños que había tenido durante el último mes. No había nadie quien lo salvara, quien lo sacara de aquella fría y absolutamente consumidora oscuridad.

Al principio peleó, peleó por salir, para no ahogarse, pero después de darse cuenta de que ya no le quedaba por quien pelear, que no había quien esperara su despertar, su regreso, de que ya no le quedaba nada, dejo de hacerlo, dejó de pelear.

Así que, siempre que dormía, soñaba que caía, que caía en profundas aguas negras, en las que se ahogaba, pidiendo que alguien lo salvara, que lo sacara de ese lugar, que lo llevara de vuelta a la luz, llamaba a la persona que siempre había estado ahí para salvarlo, protegerlo y cuidarlo, a la única persona que siempre había estado ahí para el, a quien ahuyentaba las sombras de la oscuridad, iluminando la noche con tan solo su presencia.

Solo para recordar que, esa persona ya no existía más, que no había quien lo salvara, que no le quedaba nadie, por eso se dejo, ahogarse y dejar de tratar de salir.

Al fin y al cabo que... el sueño siempre seguía el mismo camino, así que despertaría antes de tocar el fondo.

Pero esta vez algo cambio, en esta ocasión no despertó antes de tocar el fondo, esta vez si llegó a lo más profundo, donde al levantarse pudo notar que había alguien más ahí con el, un par de metros adelante, alguien muy familiar...

- DEAN- gritó corriendo hacía el, a través de aquella oscuridad, tratando de alcanzar a su hermano - DEAN- gritó de nuevo, sin dejar de correr - DEAN- gritó una vez más casi alcanzándolo, por muy difícil que fuera, por que no iba a detenerse, no podía detenerse, no ahora que sabía que... qué la razón por la que su hermano no había tratado de salvarlo, por que no había tratado de evitar que cayera, que se ahogara.

Dean, no había podido evitar que todo ello pasara, por que él había caído, se había ahogado antes que Sam, por eso es que Dean, no había podido salvarlo.

Pero ya nada de eso importaba, no importaba que ambos estuvieran aquí en la más profunda oscuridad, lo único que importaba era que estaban juntos.

- DEAN- gritó sin aliento, al llegar al lado de su hermano, quien estaba de espaldas a el, tomándolo por la muñeca izquierda y asegurarse de que estaba ahí, y al sentir aquella calidez que siempre sentía que tocaba a Dean, supo que era real.

Ahora, normalmente Sam no haría algo como lo que hizo, ya que siempre lograba controlarse de una mejor forma, pero esta vez no pudo, no después de haber creído... que no...

Volteó a su hermano para que estuviera de frente a él, utilizando el agarre que tenía en su muñeca e hizo algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, pero siempre había tenido ganas de hacer... lo abrazó... lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho ocultando el rostro en sus rubios cabellos.

- ¡Dios! Dean...- susurró, con la garganta cerrada y ojos llorosos - creí... que tú... eres realmente tú ¿verdad?- preguntó con voz quebrada - es decir, no es sólo un sueño ¿verdad?- preguntó esperezadamente, sin dejar ir aún a su hermano, al contrario lo abrazaba más fuerte, temiendo que pudiera esfumarse entre sus brazos. Hasta que notó algo que lo confundió, y eso fue que sí bien Dean no estaba regresando el abrazó, tampoco estaba tratando de safarse ó quejándose. Eso llamó su atención - ¿Dean?- preguntó dejando de abrazarlo y alegándolo levemente de su cuerpo para verlo a los ojos, eso sí tomándolo por los hombros con ambas manos, no queriendo romper aquel contactó.

Pero... el ver ese rostro, esos ojos lo dejó sin aliento. Esos profundos ojos verdes no lo veían con amor como siempre de hecho no había ni un rastro de reconocimiento en ellos, solo ojos profundos, perdidos y confundidos.

Y antes de que Dean dijera algo, Sam ya sabía lo que iba a decir

- ¿Por qué me llamas Dean?- preguntó una voz débil, que Sam, jamás pensó oír de su hermano - mi nombre es Michael- dijo aún mirándolo, y fue simplemente por eso, gracias a esos ojos que Sam supo que ese era su hermano, sin importar que - ¿quien eres tú?- preguntó, y aunque el menor de los Winchester ya sabía que esa pregunta venía, aún así le robo el aire, dejándolo pálido y con frío por dentro.

- No...- susurró - tú no eres Michael ó por lo menos no solo Michael, y yo...- se detuvo viéndolo con una mirada suplicante - ¿acaso no me reconoces?- preguntó

- ¿debería?- preguntó Dean alzando una ceja en un gestó tan típico del verdadero Dean que a Sam no le quedaron más dudas

-¿acaso no te parezco familiar?- preguntó el más joven Winchester, esperando poder disparar la memoria de su hermano mayor.

Quien lo observó con una expresión de absoluta concentración, como la que utilizaba para analizar la información obtenida en unas de sus cacerías, y por un breve instante a Sam le pareció ver que esos ojos lo reconocían, pero fue sólo por un instante.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, sí me pareces familiar ¿te conozco?- preguntó ladeando su cabeza aun viéndolo a los ojos

- Soy... Sam, tú hermano ¿no me recuerdas?- preguntó con voz débil y quebrada.

Dean volvió a observarlo, esta vez con más atención y ojos tristes, tocando su hombro en un gestó propio de sí cuando trataba de reconfortar a su hermanito, aparentemente incapaz de soportar su dolor aunque no lo recordara, pero tan pronto lo hizo su ojos se abrieron grandes con sorpresa, recobrando aquel brilló de fuego

- Sammy...- murmuró, llamando la atención del menor de los Winchester en un instante, quien levantó la vista al escuchar su supuesto odiado sobrenombre y encontrar a la oscuridad envolviendo a su hermano, alejándolo una vez más

-DEAN- gritó tratando de sujetarlo, de evitar que aquellas sombras se lo llevarán, pero todo fue inútil ya que otras sombras lo detuvieron haciéndolo observar como las otras sobras se llevaban a su hermano sumiéndolo en la oscuridad, y detrás de ellas aparecían aquellos tan odiados ojos amarillas - ¡NO!- gritó batallando contra la oscuridad - DEJALÓ EN PAZ¡DEAN!- gritó antes de que todo se desvaneciera

_**//Fin Del Sueño//**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

**_x_**

- ¡NO!- Sam Winchester despertó de un saltó sudandó frío, jadeando por aire y con el corazón latiendo sin control, respirando profundo unos segundos después para tratar de calmarse -Dean...- dijo en un susurró después "fue un sueño, sólo un sueño" pensó para sí mismo - pero parecía tan real...- dijo, recordando la sensación de su hermano entre sus brazos y aquella sensación de calidez y seguridad, había sido el, su hermano, Dean, estaba seguro de ello, Dean estaba vivó y ese demonio... - ó talvez sólo fue un sueño, mi imaginación- se dijo levantándose para ir por un baso de agua mientras desechaba aquella posibilidad de que Dean estuviera vivó, después de todo Bobby lo había visto morir.

Cuando regresaba de la cocina a su habitación, los oyó... eran Bobby y una mujer, no cualquier mujer sino Missouri "¿qué hace ella aquí?" se preguntó

_- que estas tratando de decirme, que esta poseído ó algo por el estilo- _escuchó a Bobby casi gritarle a Missouri, lo cual no le pareció buena idea

- _ni se te ocurra gritarme- _dijo ella_ - solo te estoy diciendo lo que sé y vi-_

_- pero te digo que es imposible Missouri, no puede estar vivó, es imposible, yo lo vi, lo vi con mis propios ojos morir-_

_- y yo te digo, que no esta muerto, está vivó y lo que es peor esta en manos de ese demonio- _dijo ella

Sam dejó al vaso de su mano caer y romperse en el suelo, sin darse cuenta pues aquella conversación lo había dejado en un shock total, Missouri y Bobby voltearon a verlo, pero a el eso no la importaba, lo único importante era que Dean, que su hermano estaba con vida y ese demonio...

- Sam...- Missouri lo llamó caminando hacía el

-¿Dónde esta?- preguntó Sam, determinación nublando el shock y la resaca

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

El demonio lo observo, lo observo sudar, moverse y jadear por aire, sabiendo que los hermanos se habían encontrado en sueños, por que el lo había permitido, pero Sam no sabía eso.

He incluso sin estar ahí sabía lo que había pasado, sabía cual había sido la reacción de Sam, y cual la de su Michael, ya que todo estaba planeado, todo menos...

- Sammy...- que Michael recordara aunque sea ese sobrenombre infantil, así que sin perder ni un minuto más camino hacía la cama de Michael y se sentó en una esquina, jalando a Michael a la oscuridad, antes de despertarlo

- Iant...- llamó de ente sus brazos el mayor de los Winchester mirándolo con ojos entre cerrados

- Estabas teniendo una pesadilla- le dijo aún sosteniéndolo

- No la recuerdo- le respondió Michael

- Ven conmigo- el demonio le dijo soltándolo para levantarse y ofrecerle una mano

-¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó Michael tomando su mano

- A mostrarte la verdad, y aquello que has olvidado- le respondió

"Sí, Sam Winchester sabe que su hermano esta vivó, lo que no sabe es lo que le espera" pensó el demonio con una malvada sonrisa

_**x**_

_**x**_

Continuara (si quieren verdad)

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta mi tercer capitulo ¿qué opinan¿Les gustó¿Lo odiaron¿Debería seguir ó definitivamente lo abandonó? bueno ustedes tienen la ultima palabra así que espero sus reviews.


End file.
